Section 13
Section 13 is a secret government organization that is led by Captain Black. It has many operatives within it under his and later Jade's command. Section 13 is based underground in San Francisco, California where Jackie Chan Adventures takes place. To get to Section 13, you have to enter the telephone booth in the alley above Section 13's base, or by taking the stairs. Artifacts The main function of Section 13 in the series is to store the various mystical artifacts gathered throughout the series in order to keep them hidden and safe from evil forces. These artifacts include: *The Talismans of Shendu: They remained attached to a cone-shaped piece in the center of their own special containment unit for every season except for season 3 when they were destroyed by Jackie. At the end of season 3, all twelve Talismans were returned to their containment unit alongside the statue form of Shendu. Jade regularly visits this unit for "Talisman raids" to take the talismans and use them to fight evil or for her own enjoyment. In The Amazing T-Girl, an upgraded security system involving an electrified floor around the talismans was installed, but ending up causing the Talisman powers to enter Jade's body. *The Noble Animals: Immediately after the destruction of the Talismans, the Talisman powers were released and found new hosts in the form of 12 noble animals. The 9 noble animals that were captured by the Chans were housed together within their own containment unit where they were feed and looked after. When the powers were restored into a new set of Talismans, the noble animals were returned to their original homes, except for Scruffy who continued to live at Section 13. *The Oni Masks: The Oni Marks were hung up on a wall in the same room as the talismans after each one was retrieved by the Chans. However, when all 9 masks were successfully brought together at Section 13, they immediately all crumbled and released the Oni Generals they were made to contain. *The Demon Chi: The demon chi powers were contained in a special containment unit housing large glass cylinder that kept the powers safe. In the penultimate episode of the series, Tohru and Jade remove the canister from the room when they were blackmailed by Drago to do so. Infiltrating Section 13 Because of the fact that many desired artifacts are stored here, villains will typically attempt to infiltrate Section 13 to steal them. The Dark Hand was unaware of Section 13's location in season 1, and Shendu attempted to find out by possessing Jade and having Captain Black unknowingly take him there, only for him to take them to Moose World. At the start of season 3, the Enforcers manage to sneak into Section 13 along with Daolon Wong who does so with his magical powers. After the Talisman powers where released into animals, Uncle cast a spell to prevent Wong from re-entering Section 13 where the noble animals were kept. When Section 13 held the Oni Masks during Season 4, some onions were hung by the entrance to keep Tarakudo away. In season 5, Captain Black had to install heat and motion sensors to keep Drago from returning to Section 13. Agents Notable agents of Section 13 are Captain Black, the head of the organization, Jackie Chan, a main free agent, Kepler, technology designer and creator, and Agent Tag, a highly praised field agent who utilize a jet back and a briefcase/jet plane, Tag also favors Italian suits. Future of Section 13 In the future, Jade runs Section 13, until she is pushed to desk work when she accidentally destroys a donut store with the Dragon Talisman. A Section 14 opens up on the east coast, and Captain Black is relocated to there when he passes Sect. 13 on to Jade. Gallery Section 13 interior.jpg Section 13 Season 1 (2).png Section 13 Season 1 (1).png Trivia *According to Tohru, Section 13 serves donuts on Thursdays. Category:Locations Category:Teams Category:Section 13